


Esgrima y fútbol.

by Moonyta



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Drama & Romance, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Neck Kissing, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyta/pseuds/Moonyta
Summary: Bruce Wayne, empresario millonario y exitoso, nunca ha podido olvidar a su novio de la universidad. Un jugador de fútbol americano con la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo.





	1. Pasado

El enorme letrero publicitario se alzaba sobre el segundo piso de la vía rápida de Metrópolis, en el, un hombre apuesto de impresionantes ojos azules vestía el uniforme del equipo de futbol americano de la ciudad, sostenía un balón en sus manos y posaba como si estuviera lanzándolo. Debajo, en letras doradas y rojas se leía: Clark “el hombre de acero” Kent, prefiere Kryptonite, la bebida de los campeones. 

Bruce Wayne sintió que el café que bebía se amargaba en su boca y emitió un sonido bajo de desagrado. Su chofer manejaba de forma diligente, era un hombre silencioso, el auto tomó una curva pronunciada y los sacó de la vía rápida para llevarlos entre las calles. El maldito letrero estaba por todos lados. Los meteoros de Metrópolis habían ganado de nuevo el super bowl de aquel año guiados por su imparable capitán y quarterback. 

Todo el mundo que supiera algo de deportes, conocía la historia detrás de la gloria que envolvía a aquel sujeto. Tom Brady era el mejor jugador de la NFL hasta que el novato Clark Kent lo derrotó con una aplastante ventaja en los playoffs, llevando al equipo de los meteoros por primera vez en trece años de vuelta a la gran contienda, desde entonces Kent se había convertido en una maquina hacedora de triunfos y trofeos. 

Estacionaron frente a la puerta de un colegio privado, Bruce bajó del auto y subió los escalones de la entrada, una hermosa mujer rubia abrió la puerta para él y lo dejó entrar al vestíbulo. Solo tuvo que esperar un par de minutos antes de que el sabor amargo de su boca desapareciera siendo reemplazado por una sensación dulce que se adueñó de él. 

— ¡Papá! 

Aquella palabra le provocó una sonrisa, se agachó poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y abrió los brazos contando los segundos que le tomaría a su pequeño lanzarse contra él. Siete segundos exactos. 

— ¡Papá, hola! Hola papá — El pequeño Richard Wayne frotó su mejilla amorosamente contra la de su padre. Ocultó el rostro en la curva del cuello del adulto y aspiró su aroma de forma profunda— ¡Tuve un maravilloso día papá, me dieron galletas de chocolate, me quedé dormido en latín y luego salimos a jugar y jugamos futbol y yo era el imparable Kent! 

Bruce se rio, apartó a su pequeño y le despeinó el cabello amorosamente mientras se enderezaba y lo tomaba de la mano para dirigirse a la salida. 

— Las clases de latín no son para tomar siestas, se supone que debes aprender algo de ellas— Lo reprendió sin poder sentirte enfadado aunque si frunció el ceño al repasar las últimas palabras de su hijo— Richard, el futbol es un deporte para barbaros. 

 

— ¡Yo quiero ser un bárbaro! ¿Me compras una Kryptonite? —Entornó hacia arriba sus ojos llenos de súplica infantil. 

Bruce frunció el ceño— Por supuesto que no, esa es una bebida energética para adultos. 

— ¡Pero papá, mi amigo Jason dice que su papá le compró una y le dio súper poderes! 

— ¿Ah sí? Dile a tu amigo Jason que mentir no es un súper poder. No voy a comprarte una Kryptonite y no quiero que aceptes probarla si alguien la lleva a la escuela ¿comprendes?

— Si, papá — Dick suspiró, sabía cuándo había perdido una batalla. Desanimado, subió al auto. 

El chofer los puso en marcha de nuevo. Dick se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y después sacó una libreta de su mochila. 

— En clase de arte, dibujé a mi persona favorita en todo el mundo —Las mejillas del pequeño se tiñeron de un suave sonrojo a causa de la emoción. 

Bruce comenzó a sonreír de manera anticipada intentando no mostrarse muy entusiasmado por ver el dibujo. Pero cuando su hijo reveló su obra de arte, la sonrisa se le desvaneció de inmediato. 

— ¡Es el hombre de acero! — De haber podido, el niño hubiera comenzado a saltar en el asiento, cada vez que hablaba de aquel futbolista lo asaltaba una oleada de emoción— Y mira, este soy yo tomado de su mano y este de acá eres tú tomándonos una foto ¿ves?

Bruce entrecerró los ojos para poder distinguir una mancha marrón al fondo de la hoja. Tuvo que reunir toda su voluntad para poder decir algo halagüeño de aquel dibujo. 

—Es un dibujo excepcionalmente bueno hijo, me gusta la perspectiva.

— ¿Y te gusta Clark? Le saque punta a mi color azul para poder pintar bien sus ojos. 

Bruce apretó los labios y forzó una sonrisa que más bien parecía un rictus muscular. 

—Me encanta Clark.   
Aquello dejó complacido a Dick de forma momentánea. Todo era demasiado intenso cuando se trataba del futbolista y su hijo. El pequeño era el más grande fanático del capitán de los meteoros y no parecía ser algo pasajero. Aquello le estaba causando gastritis, no era que odiara el deporte, era que odiaba a Clark Kent. Habían asistido juntos a la universidad, en aquella época dorada él formaba parte del equipo colegial de esgrima y claro, Kent era un granjero becado por el equipo de futbol. Su único mérito era lanzar un balón, gran cosa.   
Nunca habían tenido una buena relación, especialmente porque Clark había rechazado a Bruce cuando este había encontrado la manera de confesarle que sentía una intensa atracción por él. Luego, el tiempo los había llevado por caminos separados, Bruce se había casado con una hermosa mujer rumana quien después de dar a luz a un pequeño débil y enfermizo, le había pedido el divorcio dejando en claro que nunca había deseado ser madre y que el pequeño era el peor error de su vida. Bruce no había dudado en firmar los papeles para la separación, ni siquiera le importó que ella se llevará parte de su fortuna, lo único que deseaba era ponerla fuera de la vida de su hijo, lo más pronto posible. 

Por razones de negocios Bruce había decidido mudarse de forma temporal a Metrópolis y se había quedado por Dick. Al mudarse, la salud de Dick había mejorado notablemente, el clima, cálido y agradable era un fertilizante perfecto para que su pequeño retoño creciera de manera fuerte y saludable. Así que Bruce no tardó en comprar un piso lujoso y amplio cerca del gran parque central de la ciudad. 

— Estamos en casa, Alfred.

—Bienvenido, amo Wayne. 

El mayordomo lo recibió con dos aspirinas y un vaso con agua mineral que tenía rodajas de limón nadando entre las burbujas. Bruce tomó las pastillas y se bebió el agua de forma necesitada y agradecida.   
—Hola Alfie — El saludo de Dick siempre consistía en un afectuoso abrazo que le arrancaba una sonrisa enorme al hombre que consideraba su abuelo. — Mira, hice un dibujo de mi persona favorita en todo el mundo. 

Cuando Alfred miró el dibujo, le lanzó una mirada a Bruce que simplemente negó y se alejó, harto, sin querer saber más de aquello. 

— ¿Lo podemos poner en la puerta del refrigerador? — Dick corrió a la cocina, la puerta de la nevera estaba llena de otros dibujos— Podemos quitar este de papá.

— ¿Creo que ya hay suficientes dibujos del señor Kent en este pobre refrigerador, que le parece si la próxima vez intenta dibujar algo diferente? — Alfred dejó que el niño hiciera su voluntad. 

Dick consideró la sugerencia un momento mientras usaba los imanes para acomodar su nueva obra de arte— Uhm, no— Sonrió contento con la gloriosa visión de su nevera y se marchó corriendo, haciendo una parada en la barra de la cocina para robar un trozo de pan de canela. 

Mientras escuchaba los pasos de su hijo corriendo en el pasillo, Bruce aflojó el nudo de su corbata con los dedos y se la quitó, la arrojó sobre la cama donde también estaba su saco. Se deshizo de sus zapatos italianos y luego, echo los brazos hacia atrás y arqueó la espalda para estirarse un poco y descansar los músculos. 

Nunca apagaba su computadora portátil aunque a veces olvidaba dónde la había dejado, por suerte, tenía a Alfred y él siempre la ponía de vuelta sobre el escritorio. 

— ¡Dick, comienza con la tarea! —Le recordó desde el interior de la recamará y obtuvo como respuesta un sonido que bien podía significar una afirmación o cualquier otra cosa. Encendió la pantalla de la portátil y se sentó en la silla ejecutiva de piel que tenía un cómodo respaldo. El logo de industrias Wayne era su fondo de pantalla predeterminado, de inmediato saltaron un montón de notificaciones. 

“Informe de rendimiento de…”  
“Proyecciones del año fiscal…”   
“Invitación al evento de caridad de…”  
“Nuevo Wayne Resort abre sus puertas el día…”  
“Cita con Clark Kent para desayunar en…”

Sus cejas se fruncieron tanto que casi se juntaron una con otra. Aquel último mensaje ni siquiera tenía sentido. Dio clic sobre él y se desplegó su reproductor de video. 

“Hola Bruce”   
Selina, su asistente personal, lucía preciosa mientras sonreía para la cámara de su teléfono.  
“Traté de llamarte al móvil pero no respondiste, los accionistas eligieron a Clark Kent como el rostro de nuestra campaña publicitaria para la nueva línea de autos. Aparentemente el señor Kent tiene mucha influencia sobre el público masculino” Se rio y sus chispeantes ojos oscuros miraron con intensidad la cámara “Revisé tu agenda y tienes libre la mañana después de llevar a Dick al colegio, el agente de Kent se encargará de que él esté ahí de forma puntual. Revisa tus notas, te envié la dirección de encuentro. Ciao cariño.”   
El video terminó y el reproductor se cerró, pero Bruce seguía mirando la pantalla sin parpadear como si se tratara de un portal a su pasado. 

 

-:-

El equipo de esgrima de la universidad de Metrópolis practicaba dos horas cinco días a la semana, aquella era la quinta vez que Bruce veía a aquel jugador sentado en las gradas mirando la practica con profundo interés. Sabía quién era, no porque antes hubiera hablado con él, pero Clark Kent no era un chico que pudiera pasar desapercibido, mucho menos si iba vestido con todo el equipo del uniforme de futbol, incluso llevaba el casco en la mano como si hubiera abandonado su propia practica a la mitad para estar en el gimnasio de forma puntual. 

— Lo estamos esperando señor Wayne — El instructor se metió en su campo de visión y le recordó que estaba poniéndose el guante de la mano izquierda, al terminar de hacerlo tomó su careta y la ajustó sobre su cabeza, un compañero le alcanzó su florete y comprobó su balance moviéndolo un poco mientras se ponía en la línea de inicio. 

Cuando Bruce Wayne se colocaba en la línea para esgrimir, la gente en el gimnasio guardaba silencio y se veían absortos por la elegante presencia de aquel tirador. Su postura era perfecta, su balance lucía tan natural que lograba hacer sentir a las personas que aquel deporte era el más sencillo del mundo. 

— ¡En garde! — El instructor dio el primer aviso. Los tiradores ocuparon su posición inicial, Bruce hizo un elegante rassemblemet para saludar a su oponente— ¡Pret! —Aquella segunda palabra avisó a los contendientes que ocuparan su primera posición de combate pues el duelo estaba por comenzar. Bruce respiró profundo y compuso su postura, la espalda recta y las piernas flexionadas y separadas, la mano hacia el exterior y la punta de su espada más alta que la mano— ¡Allez!   
Con aquella orden, el duelo dio inicio. Bruce empezó con una marcha adelante y un attaque au fer provocando constantes choques con la espada de su oponente que hizo un excelente trabajó en batimiento tratando de no ceder mucho terreno al despiadado Wayne. Los espectadores se olvidaron de respirar cuando Bruce realizó un elegante changez-froisse, cambiando el enganche de su arma provocando un frotamiento sobre la hoja del adversario desde la punta a la parte fuerte por una presión violenta, su adversario tuvo que dar un gran pasó hacía atrás, luego intentó empezar el contre-attaque pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Bruce realizó una balestra, el movimiento favorito de los espectadores donde se realiza un salto adelante con appel, seguido de una estocada a fondo. El florete de Bruce se curvó cuando la punta dio la estocada sobre el corazón de su adversario y la pequeña multitud que observaba ovacionó su triunfo. A la voz de “arrêt” el instructor dio por terminado el encuentro.   
Nadie se acercó para felicitarlo, ese tipo de cordialidades se habían terminado la primera semana cuando el heredero Wayne se aseguró de esclarecer que no le gustaba el contacto físico ni las zalamerías. Ahora sus compañeros simplemente aplaudían sus mejores movimientos y lo dejaban retraerse y salir del centro de atención. 

— Estuviste increíble. 

La amable voz lo tomó por sorpresa, necesitó dar la vuelta para poder ver a través de las rejillas de su casco y su corazón saltó al ver a Clark Kent frente a él, luciendo en la cara una sonrisa despampanante. No supo cómo reaccionar. 

— Oh, disculpa, no me he presentado. Soy Clark Kent, estoy en el equipo de futbol americano, compartimos algunas clases los lunes y los miércoles.

Le estaba ofreciendo la mano y él seguía sin poder superar el golpe visual de aquella sonrisa encandiladora. Se obligó a responder el saludo, aquel chico no era más que un compañero universitario, no había motivo para sentirse intimidado, estaba acostumbrado a estrechar la mano de gente realmente importante, Clark Kent no era importante.   
Al agarrar la mano que se le ofrecía, soltó su florete que cayó al suelo, al darse cuenta se agachó para levantarlo pero Clark hizo lo mismo y sus cabezas chocaron. 

— ¡Ouch! Que suerte que aún llevas el casco. 

El sonido de la risa del jugador de futbol lo sacudió y lo contagió, sus manos seguían innecesariamente juntas, el amigable estrechón se había convertido solo en una excusa para mantener el contacto. Pero Bruce no podía seguir oculto en su careta, tuvo que soltarse de Clark para poder retirar la protección de su cabeza. El cascó le dejó el cabello ligeramente desordenado, aceptó el florete de las otras manos.   
— Gracias — Aquella fue la primera palabra que le dirigió, una simple y educada muestra de gratitud y no podía creer que la sonrisa de aquel sujeto pudiera ser más encantadora. Pero vaya que podía.   
— Oye, ¿te gustaría venir alguna vez a una de mis prácticas? —El chico de Kansas lanzó el ofrecimiento de forma casual, comenzó a dar golpecitos en su muslo con su casco para disimular su nerviosismo.   
— No me gusta el futbol.   
La respuesta de Bruce enfrío el ambiente, la luz escapó de los ojos de Clark y su sonrisa se volvió trémula.   
— Ah… bueno— Se rascó la nuca sin saber que más decir.   
Era el chico más alto que Bruce hubiera conocido, su constitución física era envidiable, se preguntó si sus hombros serían igual de anchos sin las hombreras de protección que usaba debajo de la ropa y aquel simple pensamiento lo llevó a imaginar más partes de aquel cuerpo sin ropa, seguramente tenía el abdomen increíblemente firme. Se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada.  
— Tengo que regresar a mi entrenamiento— El futbolista dio una suave patada a una basura imaginaria. 

— De acuerdo —Bruce volvió a mirarlo a la cara, parecía como si Clark fuera a decir algo más, pero al final solo levantó la mano en un gesto de despedida y se marchó. 

 

Estaba seguro de que no volvería a verlo ahí, pero el futbolista volvió a aparecer al día siguiente y cada día después de aquel. A veces se acercaba e intentaba construir una conversación a base de comentarios triviales sin buenos resultados, en otras ocasiones se limitaba a sonreírle y después se marchaba caminando hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlo hasta que chocaba contra algo o alguien y un día simplemente no apareció. Para Bruce fue imposible concentrarse en la práctica, falló en la mayoría de sus movimientos y por primera vez, perdió. Nunca se había sentido tan frustrado, no estaba acostumbrado a fracasar y mucho menos a fracasar en ámbitos que dominaba por completo, él practicaba esgrima desde que era un niño de seis años y en aquella ocasión había cometido una serie de fallas ridículas totalmente irracionales. Furioso se alejó de la zona de prácticas, escuchó que el instructor lo llamaba pero no le hizo caso, se arrancó el casco de la cabeza y lo tiró a un lado sobre la duela. Sin detenerse y aun vestido con el uniforme blanco anduvo con pasos firmes y grandes todo el camino desde el gimnasio hasta el campo de futbol.   
El equipo se encontraba en entrenamiento, estaban a mitad de una jugada, sus ojos ubicaron al número doce, Clark Kent y de inmediato caminó hasta él.   
— ¡¿Oye, qué crees que estás haciendo?! Sal del campo muchacho, te van a aplastar ¿No escuchas? ¡Sal del campo! 

El asistente del entrenador intentó detenerlo, pero Bruce aceleró su marcha, los jugadores no se dieron cuenta de que alguien más entraba en el campo, la jugaba siguió su curso, un sujeto llevaba el balón y corría a toda velocidad, otros intentaban detenerlo lanzándose sobre él pero el corredor era más hábil y se había librado de todos hasta que de pronto Bruce apareció frente a él. El asistente del entrenador cerró los ojos para evitar ver como aquel muchacho era embestido y lanzado al suelo, hubo una exclamación general, un “oh” seguido de un “uh” muy largo y en coro. Bruce se había agachado y al sentir al corredor tratar de saltarlo, se había enderezado de forma rápida y fuerte para hacer que el jugador girara en el aire y cayera de forma contundente al suelo soltando el balón y acabando de forma violenta la jugada, todos se habían quedado quietos mientras Bruce tomaba el balón, le abrieron pasó sin dejar de mirarlo sorprendidos. Llegó hasta Clark y le puso el balón en el pecho de forma ruda empujándolo. 

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a la práctica? —Trató de ver los ojos azules a través de la mirilla del casco. Estaba muy molesto. 

Kent necesitó un momento para asimilar lo que estaba pasando, parecía irreal que Bruce Wayne estuviera ahí, vestido con su uniforme de esgrima, resaltaba como una rosa blanca, eso sí, una rosa blanca llena de espinas. 

— ¿Bruce qué… qué haces aquí? Creí que no te gustaba el futbol— Tomó el balón que seguía siendo empujado contra su pecho.

— No vine a ver tu juego de barbaros, vine a que me expliques por qué no fuiste al gimnasio. Es absolutamente descortés faltar a una cita sin avisar —El millonario se cruzó de brazos y lo acusó con la mirada.

Clark no supo qué responder, pero sus compañeros de equipo fueron bastante elocuentes con sus exclamaciones de burla y doble sentido. 

— ¡Kent, saca a tu novio del campo o voy a suspenderte para el siguiente partido! —El asistente del entrenador hizo sonar su silbato con fuerza para tratar de restaurar el orden. 

— ¡Lo lamento entrenador!— Clark se quitó el casco y se apresuró a sacar a Bruce del campo antes de que las cosas empeoraran. 

Un par de minutos después estaban debajo de las gradas del campo lejos de las miradas curiosas y a la sombra de la construcción de madera y metal. Bruce seguía de mal humor, tenía una expresión exigente y Clark aún estaba tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. 

— Este es el peor lugar para hablar Clark Kent, sé que careces de cualquier habilidad diplomática pero este sitio es horrible. Ahora dime ¿Por qué no fuiste al gimnasio?

El chico de Kansas no pudo evitar reírse. Pero Bruce entrecerró los ojos con advertencia. 

— No encuentro la gracia Kent, perdí mi encuentro por tu culpa. No puedes habituarme a tu presencia y luego simplemente faltar y alterar el orden de las cosas. Se suponía que debías estar ahí como todos los días. 

— ¿Por qué? —Su pregunta logró desconcertar al príncipe de Gótica y no dudo en aprovechar esa pequeña ventaja— ¿Por qué Bruce, por qué se supone que debo ir todos los días? — Deshizo la distancia que había entre ambos acercándose hasta que Bruce tuvo que retroceder y su espalda chocó contra una gruesa viga de metal, de inmediato apoyó las manos una a cada lado de la cabeza del esgrimista y redujo su espació inclinándose sobre él imponiendo su dominio corporal— He estado ahí cada día y nunca pareció importarte a veces ni siquiera me mirabas. 

—Oh no seas absurdo Kent, te miraba cada día, no es mi culpa que tu no tengas ningún tema de conversación que no involucre el clima. “Hoy es un lindo día ¿no?” “Dijeron que hoy lloverá” “Que caluroso está hoy” —Imitó sus intentos de acercamiento y sonrió satisfecho cuando adivinó un rubor suave en las mejillas del futbolista— Como sea, te quiero ahí maña…

La boca de Clark lo silenció con un beso y el mundo dio vueltas tan rápido que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y aferrarse al número doce en el pecho del futbolista. Aquellos labios estaban calientes, su demanda era gentil pero firme, entre abrió la boca de forma obediente y le fallaron las rodillas cuando la lengua de Clark Kent se abrió paso hasta la suya. La sensación suave y húmeda era deliciosa, su corazón latía tan fuerte que le causó sordera. Aquello no era un beso eran cientos de fuegos artificiales estallando en cada una de sus terminales nerviosas. 

No hubo forma abrupta de terminar aquel beso, tuvieron que apagarlo poco a poco con besos cortos convirtiendo sus roces en estrellas fugaces cada vez más distantes.

Clark se apartó, dio un paso atrás, y se peinó el cabello con los dedos en un gesto nervioso, lo miraba de forma extraña. Bruce no sabía leer aquella mirada— Vamos a jugar un campeonato, necesito dedicarle más tiempo a mi entrenamiento, nunca hubiera faltado sino se tratara de algo realmente importante— Levantó una mano con la intensión de tocarlo pero el gesto murió antes de consumarse— Puedo seguir en la universidad porque juego bien al futbol, no tengo otra manera para graduarme así que debo enfocarme. 

— Comprendo. Suerte en el campeonato Kent. 

Cuando Bruce se dio la vuelta de forma simple y desinteresada, Clark sintió como si alguien acabara de arrojarle un cubo de agua helada. ¿Qué acaso no acababa de corresponder a su beso?

— ¡Oye, espera! —Le cerró el paso— ¿Eso es todo, no vas a decirme nada más? 

El rostro del esgrimista era una máscara de total auto control y aquello era desesperante. 

— Me gustaría que vinieras al gimnasio de nuevo cuando te sea posible. No me gusta perder. 

Clark negó incrédulo pero terminó su gesto con una sonrisa resignada. Estar enamorado de un sujeto sin empatía y con posible síndrome de asperger no era nada sencillo. 

— Quizá no pueda ir por un tiempo. 

—Entonces yo vendré a verte a ti. 

— Creí que no te gustaba el futbol. 

—No me gusta. 

No supo si fue su imaginación o si Bruce había sonreído antes de marcharse y de que alguien fuera a buscarlo a él para que regresará al entrenamiento. 

-:-

La noche había caído sobre Metrópolis, el empresario se dio cuenta de que llevaba un par de horas mirando la pantalla inactiva de su computadora portátil. No podía dejar de pensar en aquel recuerdo y en el hecho de que las cosas tendrían que haber acabado justo en ese lugar bajo las gradas, quizá de esa forma no hubiera sido tan doloroso, quizá de esa manera no hubiera cultivado un odio tan profundo por Clark Kent. ¿Para qué lo había besado si después iba a rechazarlo?

Cerró los ojos y se frotó los parpados con frustración, ¿Cómo diablos iba a negociar con el sujeto que le había rotó el corazón en la universidad?

— ¿Papá? 

La voz de Dick tuvo el efecto mágico de barrer las sombras que se cernían en su mente. 

El niño estaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación y al asegurarse que su padre no estaba ocupado, entró cargado de confianza y de sonrisas. 

— Papá, Alfie dice que la cena ya está lista. 

Bruce hizo girar su silla ejecutiva para quedar de frente a su pequeño, abrió los brazos y lo recibió en sus piernas. El peso ligero de aquel pajarito le confortó el corazón, Richard era su motivo para despertar cada día, era la luz que le impedía perderse en su propia oscuridad. Necesitado, lo abrazó y metió la nariz entre sus fragantes cabellos de aroma dulce e infantil. 

El pequeño se rio por el gesto pero su naturaleza era intuitiva y noble y no dudó en decir lo que el adulto necesitaba escuchar.

— Te amo papá.   
Bruce le respondió con un beso cariñoso, era duro aceptar que durante mucho tiempo solo había deseado escuchar aquellas mismas palabras de alguien más. Pero ahora ya no lo necesitaba, ahora había una persona más importante en su vida, alguien por quien valía la pena luchar. Así que iría a ese absurdo desayuno, vería a Clark Kent a la cara sin sentir nada e incluso conseguiría un autógrafo para Dick. 

— Vamos Richard, es hora de cenar. 

— ¿Y puedo tener una Kryptonite?

Bruce rodó los ojos. 

—Por supuesto que no.


	2. Presente

— Disculpe, ¿podría repetirme lo que acaba de decir?

Bruce Wayne miró a la agradable mujer rubia de expresivos ojos castaños y sonrisa apenada— No podemos aceptar a Richard en clases hoy. Lo lamento mucho. 

La voz de la mujer hizo eco en su cabeza, la miró largamente y luego miró a su hijo, estaba a su lado tomado de su mano, llevaba su mochila escolar en la espalda y tenía la cara llena de pequeñas ronchas rojas. 

— Escuche señorita, le aseguro que no es nada contagioso, es una simple reacción alérgica a una bebida energética —Alegó tratando de mantener la calma— Y no es que yo le haya dado una bebida energética a mi hijo, él la tomó de la nevera sin mi permiso a media noche—Le dedicó una mirada severa a Dick y volvió su atención a la mujer— Le aseguro que no volveré a comprar esa porquería.

— ¡Pero Alfie ama la Kryptonite y Clark Kent también! — Dick se quejó y luego se rascó la mejilla. 

La coordinadora escolar comenzó a juzgar las habilidades paternales de Bruce mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura.

— Escuche, señor Wayne, no puedo arriesgarme a una epidemia, lleve a su hijo al médico y cuando tenga una constancia de que no es algo contagioso lo dejaremos reanudar sus clases. Mientras tanto que vaya a casa a descansar. 

— No puedo llevarlo a casa, tengo un desayuno importante en un par de minutos. 

—Envíelo con su chofer, le ayudaré a conseguir un taxi para usted. 

— No voy a enviar a mi hijo solo con el chofer, ¿conoce el índice de secuestro infantil? La mayoría de los casos se cometen en los horarios de entrada o salida de los colegios. 

— Bueno, lamento no poder ayudarlo señor Wayne —La mujer dejó de mostrarse amable, era obvio que no iba a ceder.

 

Cuando volvieron al auto, Dick estaba eufórico. 

— ¡No regresaré a la escuela nunca más! — Arrojó su mochila al suelo del automóvil e intentó saltar sobre el asiento pero se golpeó en la cabeza. 

La mano de su padre lo atrapó y lo hizo sentarse debidamente, se dio prisa en apresarlo con el cinturón antes de que siguiera moviéndose— Oh, ya lo creo que volverás a la escuela Richard. 

Era demasiado temprano para tener una jaqueca, Bruce recargó la nuca en el asiento y tomó aire de forma profunda. De todas las mañanas de todos los días, tenía que ser justamente aquella la mañana en que todo debía complicarse y salir mal. Comenzó a considerar la idea de suspender la cita pero si lo hacía seguramente Kent pensaría que él estaba huyendo del encuentro y no pensaba ceder terreno. No iba a ceder ni un milímetro de poder. 

— ¡Papá mira!

Dick se había soltado del cinturón y había bajado la ventana de su lado, tenía la cabeza asomada fuera del vehículo. 

— ¡RICHARD, NO! — Sintió una sacudida de terror que le dio un vuelco en el estómago al ver a su hijo en aquella peligrosa postura. Lo jalo dentro con fuerza— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Eso es peligroso! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo jamás! ¿Me escuchas? ¡JAMAS!

El silencio profundo que se quedó en el aire después de sus gritos, le hizo darse cuenta que había dejado que su tensión estallara sobre la persona equivocada. Dick lo miraba con profundo arrepentimiento, sus bonitos ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y un sollozo le hizo temblar los labios.

— No Richard, no llores. Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho hijo — Lo acercó a él y lo abrazó pero el niño había comenzado a llorar con verdadero sentimiento. Aquel sonido siempre lo mortificaba, necesitaba una alternativa para todo lo que estaba pasando y la única que tenía delante de él era convertir el problema en la solución— Oye, ¿te gustaría conocer a Clark Kent en persona? 

Las palabras tuvieron un efecto mágico e inmediato. Los sollozos se detuvieron y el niño levantó la cara, dedicándole a su padre una mirada de duda— ¿A Clark, el hombre de acero?

El adulto asintió.

— ¿De verdad?¿Cuándo?

Bruce sonrió más relajado. —Hoy mismo —Comenzó a limpiarle la nariz con un pañuelo de papel— Iremos a desayunar con él y podrás tomarte una foto y pedirle un autógrafo. 

Dick sintió que toda su piel se erizaba, aferró los puños a la ropa de su papá y emitió un grito agudo y largo de emoción pura. Sus pupilas se dilataron por la increíble descarga de endorfinas que le causó la noticia. 

—Respira Richard. 

-:-

Los jardines del gran hotel Plaza Imperial estaban llenos de delicado follaje, los jardineros cultivaban elaborados enramados con árboles de ciruelo, el color de sus flores, blancas, rosas y violetas, creaba un ambiente primaveral y elegante. Bruce lanzó una mirada de contemplación a las mesas distribuidas en zonas específicas para permitir que los comensales y huéspedes, disfrutaran del espectáculo natural. 

—El señor Kent lo está esperando por allá —El host le señaló con amabilidad el lado derecho del jardín pero Bruce no quiso ver en aquella dirección. 

No estaba listo aún, ¡era una estupidez haber accedido a tener aquel ridículo desayuno!, Selina podría haber cerrado el trato por él, no era necesario que el líder de la empresa se encargara de menesteres tan simples como aquel. Aquella cadena de pensamientos lo estaba acercando de nuevo a la ansiedad, pero, sentir la mano de Richard en la suya lo hizo enfocarse de nuevo. “Negocios, son solo negocios” Se repitió y al fin se armó de resolución. 

Cuando miró de nuevo a Clark Kent, no supo a dónde escapó todo el aire del lugar.

El capitán de los meteoros se había puesto de pie de inmediato al verlos acercarse, los años no habían hecho otra cosa que resaltar sus mejores rasgos y darle más brillo a sus ojos azules, las líneas rectas de su rostro dibujaban a un hombre templado y apuesto. 

“No sonrías, por favor no sonrías” 

— Buenos días, señor Wayne — Sonrió y extendió su mano con educación.  
“¡Maldito seas Kent!”

Bruce respondió al saludo de forma mecánica y fría, intentó desviar la mirada a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera el rostro del futbolista, pero el resto de su persona era exactamente igual de fascinante. 

— Señor Kent — Se aclaró la garganta.

—Llámame Clark. 

—Prefiero que conservemos los protocolos. 

Los ojos de Bruce ardían y Clark estaba bastante seguro de que no era un buen augurio. 

— Realmente eres Clark Kent.

Una vocecita que fue poco más que un susurro, rompió la pequeña burbuja que comenzaba a crearse entre los dos hombres. En algún punto de aquel breve saludo, Dick había soltado la mano de su padre y se había acercado poco a poco sin parpadear y de forma silenciosa hasta Clark. Ahora, su mano tocaba el brazo derecho de aquella leyenda viviente. Pensar que estaba tocando el brazo lanzador del hombre de acero provocó en Dick una descarga de emoción violenta pero sabía que no debía gritar, su padre se lo había advertido en el auto. 

— Hey, hola — Clark acarició el cabello oscuro de aquel niño poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza — ¿Quién eres tú? 

— Richard es mi hijo. 

Clark pareció sorprendido, miró a Bruce a la cara, confuso. 

— Soy Richard Wayne, tu más grande fan en todo el universo, se todo de ti, mides un metro noventa y dos, pesas ciento y tres kilogramos, has jugado siete súper bowls y has ganado los siete, tu record de yardas por aire es de veintisiete mil y corres cuarenta yardas en cuatro segundos, te gusta el pay de manzana y tu cumpleaños es el veintinueve de febrero, ¿me invitas a tu fiesta de cumpleaños? ¡Yo te invito a la mía!

Las mejillas de Richard estaban totalmente enrojecidas, había hablado sin pausas y sin respirar y era muy evidente que había dejado impresionados a ambos adultos. Clark no pudo evitar reírse. 

— Cielos, me siento muy halagado. Me encantaría que vinieras a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. 

— ¡¿De verdad?! — Cuando Clark asintió, Dick no pudo seguir conteniendo su grito de alegría.

—Richard baja la voz, tranquilízate hijo —Bruce temía que su pequeño fuera sufrir un ataque, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma acelerada como el de un pajarillo asustado, pero Dick no estaba asustado, estaba emocionado— Ven aquí Richard — Lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó a él pero los ojos de su hijo seguían clavados en Clark— Vamos a sentarnos, toma, bebe un poco de agua. 

Bruce se sentó frente a Clark y dejó a Dick en uno de los lugares laterales, entre ambos adultos. 

— Entonces, ¿dejarás que tu hijo venga a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? También pueden venir tú y tu esposa —Se aventuró, esperando que no fuera obvio para Bruce que estaba tratando de obtener información. 

El dueño de empresas Wayne lo fulminó con la mirada pero no respondió. El mesero a cargo se acercó y sirvió café para ambos, tomó la orden y se marchó. Durante un momento de silencio los adultos se dedicaron a preparar su café, Clark lo tomaba con leche estilo latte y muy dulce, Bruce lo prefería cargado y con poca azúcar. 

— Hablemos de negocios, el equipo de desarrollo de industrias Wayne ha estado trabajando bajo el concepto de movilidad verde, hemos logrado un producto ecológicamente amigable. Queremos que su rostro represente nuestra nueva línea de automóviles eléctricos, señor Kent— Bruce intentó re direccionar la conversación, después de todo no estaba ahí para socializar— Nuestro producto está dirigido a los hombres adultos y jóvenes en su mayoría, estamos consciente de que hablando de la población nacional, son las mujeres y los niños quienes más se preocupan por el medio ambiente así que queremos lograr un cambio en los hombres, queremos demostrar que la energía limpia puede ser tan poderosa y eficiente como otras fuentes no renovables, petróleo, principalmente.  
Dick miraba a Clark con la misma fascinación que Clark miraba a Bruce. Resultaba adorable, hablando de negocios con toda propiedad, con esa voz elegante y regulada, mientras untaba mantequilla en un pan para su pequeño hijo y le ponía la servilleta en las piernas. 

— Me parece formidable. Estoy especialmente interesado en proyectos que tengan un impacto positivo en el mundo. 

Bruce sonrió de lado, sin humor— Es usted todo un idealista señor Kent.

— Bueno, no soy yo quien invierte en la creación de autos eléctricos. Así que, ¿Cuándo podré leer el contrato? Podrías llevarlo contigo a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. No me respondiste ¿Vendrán tú y tu esposa? —Clark levantó su taza y la llevó a sus labios. 

— Mi mamá se fue cuando yo era muy pequeño. Ella y papá están divorciados. 

El jugador tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano por beberse el trago de café que tenía en la boca sin escupirlo. Bajó su taza y miró a Dick con profundo arrepentimiento, no había querido traer un recuerdo desagradable a la mente del pequeño. Su curiosidad había ido demasiado lejos. 

— Lamento mucho escuchar eso, estoy seguro que tu mamá te ama aún sino está contigo —Estiró su mano con la intensión de tocar al niño, pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando Bruce apuñaló un bísquet con el tenedor justo a un centímetro del trayecto de la punta de sus dedos. 

— Richard sabe que su madre lo ama profundamente y que él no tuvo nada que ver en el hecho de que nuestro matrimonio no funcionara. 

El niño asintió desanimado, con la mirada clavada en la mesa. Era obvio que a pesar de las veces que habían hablado sobre aquello, Dick aún se sentía responsable por la ausencia de su madre, estaba en una etapa donde se preguntaba qué había de malo con él para que su mamá no lo quisiera. 

— Oye Richard… — Clark comenzó.  
—Mis amigos me dicen Dick —El pequeño apuntó con una sonrisa débil mirando un poco hacía Clark.   
— Dick, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo a entrenar después del desayuno? Me reuniré con un amigo en el campo, quizá lo conozcas, lo llaman Flash. 

El rostro del niño se iluminó de nuevo. 

— ¿Barry Allen? ¿El corredor más rápido de todos los tiempos? ¡¿El corredor de los meteoros de metrópolis?! 

— ¡Si! Y podrás conocer al resto del equipo también — Clark se rio fascinado con la ilusión de aquel niño. Le encantaban los niños, aunque no tenía ninguno propio. 

— Deja de ofrecerle cosas a mi hijo, por si no lo has notado tiene nueve años y no puede decidir por sí mismo su agenda social. Yo soy su padre y yo decidido lo que él puede o no puede hacer. Y no va a ir contigo a ningún sitio sin mi supervisión. Además tiene una intoxicación. 

— Pero papá, ya casi no tengo comezón — Sonrió y se rascó.

— ¿Ya dejamos de lado los protocolos Bruce? 

La sonrisa del futbolista y la insistente voz de su hijo lo enervaron. Apretó los dientes, recargó el codo izquierdo en la mesa y se sujetó la frente con los dedos. Fue una suerte que el mesero llegara en ese momento y pusiera los platos en sus respectivos lugares. 

Clark de inmediato cortó un trozo de su pay de manzana y lo masticó con agrado. Dick había pedido un pancake pero al ver el plato de Clark se arrepintió de su orden. 

— El tuyo se ve más rico que el mío. ¿Me lo cambias?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! 

—Claro que sí.

Bruce y Clark respondieron al unisonó. 

Hicieron el cambió de platos y entonces Dick se fijó en el plato de su padre, un par de claras de huevo con tocino. 

— Creo que se me antoja más algo salado, papá…

Sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, Bruce cambió su plato con el de su hijo de inmediato y de mala manera. Así que terminó teniendo frente a él, el pay mordido de Clark Kent, al ver la forma en que el futbolista lo miraba, adivinó sus intenciones así que entrecerró los ojos con advertencia. — Ni siquiera se te ocurra Kent.

Para bajar un poco la energía de la mesa, Bruce comenzó a comer en silencio, el hojaldre del pay estaba crujiente y ligeramente salado mientras que el relleno de manzana tenía un sabor agridulce suave y delicioso. Tuvo que fingir que no disfrutaba demasiado de aquel postre. 

— ¿Sigues practicando esgrima? Recuerdo que eras sensacional — Clark bañó su pancake con miel— Eran buenos tiempos ¿no? 

El tenedor de Bruce hizo chirriar la porcelana del plato. 

— No — Englobó ambas preguntas en una sola respuesta contundente. 

¿Cómo esperaba Clark que estuviera de acuerdo con aquello? La universidad no había sido un buen tiempo para él, lejos de su ciudad natal, rodeado de personas que estaban más interesadas en su dinero que en él, y claro, siendo rechazado por el único chico que le gustaba de forma genuina. Quería preguntarle por qué, ¿por qué se había negado cuando él le había ofrecido todo? Pero ya no eran muchachos y era obvio que para Clark había sido insignificante. Tomó un trago de café para pasarse el suspiro que intentaba escapar de su boca. 

— ¿Mi papá fue contigo a la escuela? ¿A la primaria? —Dick intentaba cortar su tocino con el tenedor, pero aun no tenía buenas habilidades con los cubiertos, así que tomó una de las tiras con los dedos y le dio una mordida.

— No fuimos juntos a la primaria, fuimos juntos a la universidad — Clark se inclinó hacia el niño y le ayudo a cortar el resto de su comida. Miró de reojo la forma en que Bruce vigilaba cuidadosamente sus movimientos, sin duda era un padre sobre protector— ¿Nunca te contó que fuimos novios? 

Dick recargó la nuca contra la silla totalmente impresionado por aquellas palabras, pero la reacción más abrupta la tuvo el millonario quien se había tirado el café encima cuando sus manos no pudieron controlar un temblor repentino. 

— Suficiente, No le hables de eso a mi hijo. No fuimos novios — Apresurado tomó una servilleta y comenzó a secarse la camisa.

— Por supuesto que fuimos novios, yo estaba locamente enamorado de él, pero él estaba saliendo con una chica de la que nunca me habló— Clark seguía hablando con Dick pero lo miraba a él.

Aquella información lo desconcertó. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando Kent?

— ¡Yo no estaba saliendo con nadie! — El puño de Bruce golpeando la mesa hizo temblar la vajilla. Respiró profundo e intentó calmarse, llevaba toda la mañana intentando controlarse, intentando mantener a raya una ola de emociones que lo estaba intoxicando. Llevaba años formando aquel dique fuerte y sólido en su mente, conteniendo ahí un rio salvaje de sentimientos que lo ahogaban cuando se salían de control— Eres un desgraciado Clark Kent— Enfurecido y aturdido tomó a Dick de la mano y lo obligó a ponerse en pie.— ¡Vamos! 

— ¡Papá, espera! ¡Espera! — Dick intentó soltar su mano, no comprendía exactamente qué acababa de pasar, pero no quería marcharse — ¿Por qué estamos escapando? 

La pregunta lo hizo detenerse. 

¿Por qué estaba escapando? ¿De qué estaba escapando? 

Soltó la mano de Dick y se giró lentamente. Su hijo lo miraba asustado, un mesero también estaba viéndolo fijamente,pero de forma rápida y prudente fingió ocuparse en algo. Clark estaba detrás de ellos a un par de pasos, los había seguido. 

— Hijo, escucha. ¿Puedes ir a esa mesa de allá, sentarte y esperar un momento? —Se arrodilló frente al pequeño y le acarició los oscuros cabellos. 

El niño asintió y obedeció yendo a una mesa sola, jaló una silla y se sentó ahí silencioso y atento. 

— Es un niño maravilloso Bruce — Clark le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, pero el hombre frente a él, desdeñó su gesto— Sé que no tengo derecho a exponerlo a este tipo de conversaciones. 

Bruce no le respondió pero le indicó con la mirada que lo siguiera hasta la mesa donde habían estado compartiendo el desayuno. El sol había avanzado, estaba cerca del medio cielo y componía una armonía de luces y sombras a través de las delicadas hojas y ramas de los ciruelos. El empresario se sentó, intentando ser dueño de la situación, renunciando a seguir huyendo de aquello, de él. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? 

— ¿De qué se trata esto Clark? — Por primera vez en años, miró directo a aquellos ojos azules que durante un tiempo habían sido su debilidad— ¿Por qué era necesario hablar del pasado? ¿Accediste a esta reunión con la intención de quebrar mi temperamento? No tenías ningún derecho a tocar el tema delante de mi hijo— Al menos aquello último pareció causar cierto remordimiento en el futbolista. 

— Lo lamento. No esperaba que reaccionaras de forma tan…

— ¿Tan violenta? —Sesgó una sonrisa fría— ¿Y qué esperabas? Tomas ventaja de una reunión de negocios, la conviertes en un circo de situaciones personales y me haces quedar frente a mi hijo como si yo hubiera sido una mala persona. No tuvimos una relación, nunca. ¿Sabes por qué no la tuvimos? Por ti, tú me dejaste de pie a la mitad de tu maldito campo de futbol con ese estúpido ramo de rosas. Yo nunca había comprado rosas para nadie más —Sus palabras tenían un tono forzado y amargo. 

Por primera vez, Clark no estaba sonriendo y el azul de sus ojos lucía turbio. Cuando habló de nuevo, su tono de voz era conciliador.

— Oliver Queen me dijo que estabas saliendo con alguien más. Alguien de tu nivel social y que yo era tu manera de divertirte y experimentar. Me hizo darme cuenta que no tenía nada que ofrecerte, era joven, orgulloso y tonto. Me tomó años comprender que no necesitabas que te ofreciera nada. Nunca me pediste nada que no pudiera darte— Clark cambió de lugar, se sentó más cerca y puso su mano con cuidado, cerca de la de Bruce, atreviéndose a rozar su piel con la punta de sus dedos. 

Bruce evitó aquel contacto. La comprensión de lo que había pasado, le generó un profundo malestar.¿Cuál era el objetivo de aquella conversación? Si, Oliver siempre había estado celoso de su relación con Clark y ahora comprendía un poco mejor lo que había pasado. 

— ¿Por qué creías que estaba saliendo con alguien más? ¿Siempre creíste todo lo que los demás decían de mí? ¿Me rechazaste por un rumor de Oliver Queen? — Bruce se sentía acalorado, no podía creer que aquello realmente estuviera pasando, estar ahí, comportándose de nuevo como un joven tonto y sentimental. 

Clark negó moviendo la cabeza lentamente. 

— Te vi besar a esa chica, Thalía, y la vi rechazar el ramo de rosas que luego me llevaste a mí —El futbolista se puso en pie, su voz había adquirido un tono oscuro. Era obvio que Bruce no era el único que había pasado años obsesionado con el pasado. Clark dio un par de pasos lejos de la silla le dio la espalda un instante y levantó la cara al sol para sentirlo sobre su piel, luego, volvió a mirarlo totalmente mortificado— Nadie me contó esa parte de la historia Bruce, yo la viví. 

En el momento en que Clark terminó de hablar, fue como si una neblina densa se disipara en la mente del inteligente hombre nacido en gótica. De pronto y de la manera más simple, las cosas que habían pasado cobraban sentido. Cada pieza del rompecabezas de aquella historia ensambló de forma perfecta en su cabeza. 

— Siéntate Clark. Vamos, siéntate. Tienes que saber el resto de la historia que creíste ver — Señaló con paciencia la silla frente a él y esperó hasta que su acompañante encontró la motivación para escuchar la parte de la historia que no conocía. 

-:-

Era el mes de otoño de su segundo año en la universidad, el ambiente festivo comenzaba a inundar el campus, las vacaciones estaban cerca y el equipo de futbol de la universidad acababa de ganar el campeonato. Aun había días estivales, como aquel jueves.   
—Borra esa sonrisa de bobo —Bruce puso su mano sobre el rostro de Clark para dejar de ver su absurda expresión dulce y complacida. Las sabanas de la cama estaban enredadas alrededor de sus cuerpos aún calientes y agitados. El día anterior cuando Clark había entrado cargando el enorme trofeo, había causado un revuelo al ir directo hacía Bruce en mitad de la práctica de esgrima, le había arrancado la careta de protección y lo había besado con furor frente a todos, luego lo había convencido para tomar unos tragos con “los chicos” que eran en realidad un grupo de gorilas y trúhanes, todos ellos miembros del actual equipo campeón. El festejo había terminado en la cama del esgrimista, y Clark había terminado varias veces entre sus piernas, tres durante la noche y una más después de desayunar un paquete de galletas y un vaso con agua. 

Bruce estaba agotado y absurdamente feliz, sintió que el chico de Kansas comenzaba a besar su mano y simplemente desvió la mirada, había algo poético y romántico en el conjunto de sus ropas en el suelo, la ropa blanca del espadachín y el uniforme sucio y victorioso del futbolista. Se sintió absurdo por haber pasado la noche de copas vestido con aquel traje pero Clark no le había dado ninguna oportunidad para pensar con claridad. No tenían una relación formal, simplemente, sus acercamientos habían escalado hasta lo inevitable y ahora estaban ahí, con el deseo satisfecho. 

— ¿Estás orgulloso de mi? Traje el trofeo para ti — Clark apartó la mano que insistía en alejarlo y la puso a un lado. El perfil de Bruce era perfecto— ¿Por qué siempre eres tan silencioso? Anoche no estabas tan callado. 

Un almohadazo lo hizo reír, Bruce aprovechó aquel momento para quitárselo de encima y se enderezó bajando las piernas de la cama quedándose sentado en ella. Clark no tardó demasiado en ir a su encuentro sentándose detrás de él, abrazándolo, recargando la barbilla en su hombro. 

— ¿Comemos algo juntos? —Besó la piel de aquel hombro. 

— No, tengo algo que hacer hoy. Pero podemos vernos después de las seis —Bruce inclinó la cabeza a un lado, aceptando las atenciones de esos labios que vibraron en un gemido de consternación contra su piel— ¿Qué ocurre? 

—Tengo reunión del equipo por cierre de temporada, es la última antes de las vacaciones así que no puedo faltar, pero estaré libre a las seis y media, ¿te parece si nos vemos en el campo a esa hora?

— De acuerdo. 

Bruce tocó con la punta de su pie derecho el número doce de la playera de Clark que estaba en el suelo, sonrió de forma casi imperceptible. 

— Oye granjero… estoy orgulloso de ti. 

En aquel instante, ninguno de los dos podía saber que esa tarde de jueves otoñal, su relación terminaría incluso antes de empezar. 

Bruce tenía una cita importante con Thalía Al Ghul, la preciosa chica de belleza exótica era su compañera sexual ocasional. Lo cual había estado bien hasta antes de conocer a Clark Kent, ahora, si deseaba una relación con el futbolista, primero debía terminar toda relación con Thalía, el problema era que ella estaba resentida por los meses de abandono y se había estado negando a proporcionarle un espacio para hablar. La única opción que le había dejado era tenderle una trampa, hacerla creer que se trataba de una cita romántica, así podría verla a la cara y terminar sus asuntos sin dejar cabos sueltos. No deseaba que Thalía fuera una complicación en su futuro. 

Por desgracia Clark había presenciado aquello, pero no había escuchado nada, mal interpretando la situación, el beso que había visto no había sido más que una despedida y el polémico ramo de rosas había sido siempre un regalo para Clark, que Thalía había tomado solo un momento para admirarlo y luego lo había regresado con desdén a las manos de Bruce. A ninguna mujer le gusta ver el ramo de flores que recibirá la persona por quién la están dejando.   
-:-  
— Y cuando fui al campo de futbol y te pedí salir conmigo…

— Te rechacé…

El peso de las palabras podía sentirse en el aire, los dos desviaron la mirada. Escuchar la verdad no estaba resultado tan liberador, en realidad, era devastador pensar en las cosas que se habían perdido, por algo tan insignificante. Sus vidas no serían iguales, pero en el fondo ambos sabían que las cosas habían sucedido tal como debían ser. 

— De cualquier forma, el pasado no va a cambiar — Bruce buscó sacudir un poco de migajas de la mesa, solo por la necesidad de moverse un poco. 

— Pero podemos cambiar el presente.

Cuando Clark tomó su mano, una sensación cálida nació en el centro de su pecho. 

— ¿De qué estás hablando Kent? — Apartó su mano, con desgana— La vida no funciona así, no puedes estar aquí asumiendo que las cosas entre nosotros siguen siendo igual que en la universidad. Las personas cambian y los sentimientos también.   
Algunas veces, Clark tenía una increíble facilidad para imitar el gesto suplicante de un cachorro y Bruce no sabía si lo hacía a propósito o no. 

—Por supuesto, no estoy sugiriendo que sigas enamorado de mí… simplemente. Me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos —Apretó su mano y compuso una sonrisa tranquila— ¿Sabes? Mañana es mi cumpleaños y realmente, en serio me gustaría que Dick viniera a mi fiesta y tú también. 

Una risa triste sacudió los hombros del empresario, se sentía melancólico, no podía evitarlo y encontraba un sentimiento gemelo en los ojos del jugador. Al menos ahora se sentía tranquilo, como si alguien le hubiera quitado de encima una enorme placa de concreto, el aire le parecía más ligero. 

— No seas absurdo Kent. 

—Hablo en serio, vengan mañana a mi fiesta. Déjame verte de nuevo.

Ahí estaba otra vez su expresión suplicante. No pudo resistirse a ella.

— ¿Firmarás el contrato con mi compañía?

El futbolista asintió con solemnidad y dibujó una cruz sobre su corazón. 

Bruce sonrió, aquel hombre seguía siendo como un niño. 

— Entonces será un gusto para Richard y para mí, acompañarte en tu cumpleaños.

Estrecharon las manos como aquella primera vez en el gimnasio dejándolas en contacto más tiempo del necesario.   
— ¿Ahora se van a casar? — Dick los miraba con mucha seriedad— Honestamente papá, tienes que dejar de jugar así con mis emociones. Solo tengo nueve años.


	3. Futuro

Desde la ventana de su habitación, podía escuchar la voz del mar. 

 

La mansión estaba ubicada en la costa, la zona residencial era exclusiva de ricos y famosos. Clark Kent nunca había imaginado que terminaría viviendo ahí, en una lujosa casa de dos pisos, con jardín, piscina, cancha versátil para diferentes juegos y una salida trasera que desembocaba directo a la playa. 

— Amo esta casa, en serio me encanta —Hal Jordan, dio unos golpecitos en el cristal templado de la puerta corrediza del jardín, por la que había estado echando un vistazo. 

Eran las once de la mañana y ya se podía sentir el calor del exterior. 

El piso de la estancia estaba lleno de globos de colores, Clark los tomaba de uno en uno y los ataba con una cinta para formar hileras que luego colgaría de unos soportes. 

— Sé que siempre has sido un tanto infantil, pero, ¿no te parece que esto es excesivo? —Hal señaló la mesa de dulces que unos empleados estaban montando en el exterior. Desde su lugar podía ver todo tipo de golosinas temáticas, la más llamativa era una cancha de bombones escarchados de betún verde, con jugadores de caramelo y zonas de gol delimitadas por palitos de galleta y chocolate. 

— Bruce tiene un hijo pequeño —Clark respondió mientras amarraba el último globo. 

—Lo sé, pero no esperas que el niño se coma tres pasteles ¿verdad? 

— ¿Quizá traiga a sus amigos? —Barry llegó desde la cocina, llevaba una cerveza fría en la mano, se la entregó a Hal y le robó a su boca un beso fugaz.

— Siendo hijo de Bruce Wayne, la verdad me sorprendería mucho que ese niño tenga amigos— Le dio un trago a la botella— Cuando veo al tipo en los noticieros, me hace pensar que es un sujeto muy tétrico. Me da una sensación extraña ¿saben? Un día va a enloquecer y usará toda su fortuna para hacerse un traje de murciélago súper sofisticado, y saldrá por las noches a impartir justicia en las horribles calles de su horrible ciudad natal. 

Clark y Barry intercambiaron una mirada, luego miraron a Hal y rompieron a reír.

— ¿Cuántas cervezas le has dado, Barry?

— Esta es la tercera —El rubio negó mientras aún tenía residuos de la risa en sus labios. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hal Jordan y se acurrucó contra su pecho respirando de forma profunda y complacida— Eres un idiota, pero te amo. 

Para Clark, mirar a Hal y Barry siempre era gratificante, eran el tipo de pareja que uno desea que permanezcan juntos para toda la vida. La historia de su romance era la cosa más triste y dulce que hubiera escuchado alguna vez. Barry Allen era el mejor corredor de su escuela, los meteoros le habían ofrecido un puesto en la ofensiva del equipo en cuanto terminara la universidad, aquello supuso una maravillosa noticia para el rubio que cargaba un pasado turbulento lleno de dificultades económicas, su padre estaba en prisión después de haber sido encontrado culpable del asesinato de su madre, además, el destino siguió empeñado en destruir su carácter noble y en borrar la sonrisa de su boca y un día, logró poner a Barry de rodillas, de forma literal. Un accidente le fracturó la pierna izquierda, tuvo que someterse a una dolorosa cirugía y los meteoros retiraron de inmediato su ofrecimiento de trabajo.  
Después de aquello, vio condenado su futuro. No podía correr, ni siquiera podía caminar, la deuda de su cirugía consumió sus ahorros, le retiraron la beca deportiva y al no poder pagar su matrícula universitaria, tampoco podía vivir en el campus ni graduarse. Una depresión enorme lo sumergió en una patética autocompasión, hasta que conoció a Harold Jordan un masajista y fisioterapeuta que lo salvó de las garras del miedo. 

Era reconfortante saber que, a pesar de todas las dificultades, ahora Barry tenía una vida excepcionalmente buena. Se había rehabilitado, tenía un puesto en el equipo más popular del país, estaba casado con un hombre que lo había amado en las peores condiciones y su futuro, juntos, era brillante y prometedor.

Pensar que las cosas podrían haber sido igual de buenas entre Bruce y él, le provocó una oleada de pensamientos depresivos. No pudo evitar que se le escapara un suspiró profundo, y sin duda, su expresión debió cambiar porque sus amigos se acercaron a él. 

— Vamos Big blue, cambia esa cara. Es tu cumpleaños — Hal le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le ofreció un trago de su cerveza. 

— Además tenemos un plan infalible para que Bruce Wayne salga de aquí totalmente fascinado contigo. Ya lo verás amigo, todo saldrá de maravilla —Barry se colocó frente él y le dedicó una sonrisa amplia. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de energía y de buenas intenciones, quizá por eso eran tan limpios y brillantes. 

Clark correspondió al amable gesto, sacudiéndose aquellos oscuros pensamientos. Ambos tenían razón, era su cumpleaños y nada tenía porque salir mal. — ¡Hagámoslo! — Aplaudió con energía igual que lo hacía en los vestidores para animar a su equipó antes de salir al campo. 

— ¡Si, amigo! ¡Esa es la actitud!—Barry levantó el puño y comenzó a aullar con excesiva emoción. Hal se rio y bebió su cerveza hasta el fondo. 

-:-

 

A las dos de la tarde de aquel día, cada detalle de la fiesta estaba listo. Globos y serpentinas daban color por aquí y por allá. El calor del día había aumentado un par de grados y el cielo seguía despejado sin una sola nube. Hal y Barry estaban en el jardín, habían logrado encender una parrilla de acero inoxidable y se preparaban para poner las primeras carnes para hamburguesas al fuego.   
— ¡Oye, luces muy bien! — Barry señaló a Clark con una espátula de metal. 

El festejado se había dado una ducha y se había tomado unos minutos frente al espejo para encargarse de su apariencia personal. Primero se había probado un traje italiano de tres piezas con corbata de seda roja. Le sentaba estupendamente pero sin duda estaba exagerando, nadie se vestía así para comer hamburguesas en su jardín, además se había puesto demasiado gel para el cabello y lucía exactamente igual que un líder de la mafia. Frustrado, metió la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua del lavamanos y se deshizo del costoso traje. Anduvo en ropa interior por la habitación realizando una verdadera excursión a los espacios más recónditos de su closet, se probó al menos cuatro combinaciones de ropa antes de terminar vistiendo… lo que vestía todo el tiempo. Un pantalón de gabardina y una playera tipo polo. 

— Me veo igual que siempre Flash — Clark se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tímida y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. 

El ronroneo suave del motor de un auto puso a los tres en alerta. 

— Es él, ¡está aquí! — Barry corrió a los límites del jardín y se asomó con curiosidad. El guardia de la puerta había dejado pasar un lujoso alfa romeo color negro. El auto entró por el camino hasta la zona para aparcar. De su interior, vio descender a un hombre vestido con ropa elegante tipo sport y a un niño no paraba de dar saltos mientras sacaban algunos paquetes de la cajuela. 

— Oh por dios, ¡son ellos! — Corrió de regreso hasta Clark y le acomodó un poco más el cuello de la playera— ¿Estás listo? Claro que estás listo, mírate, eres un campeón, piensa en eso amigo, quizá él es super sexy…

— ¡Oye! — Hal se quejó al escuchar a su esposo. Pero Barry lo ignoró y siguió hablando con Clark. 

…pero tú eres un campeón y su hijo te ama. Así que respira profundo y ve a recibirlos, eso, muy bien, no te olvides de respirar, respirar es importante — Le dio un empujón en la espalda y lo mandó rumbo a su destino. 

Paso tras paso, Kent comenzó a ser consciente del calor, de lo sofocante que era el aire de aquel día, sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Estaba nervioso, estaba más nervioso que la mañana anterior cuando había llegado con horas de anticipación a su cita para desayunar. Odiaba sentirse torpe y errático, la sensación de ansiedad de su pecho creció y creció incomodándolo aún más haciéndole sentir que el camino era interminable. Pero cuando abrió la puerta y vio el rostro de Bruce, todo se disipó como una brisa otoñal y fresca. 

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Clark! — Dick se soltó de la mano de su padre, corrió un par de pasos hasta chocar contra él y trató de envolverlo en un abrazo cariñoso y efusivo, pero sus brazos no eran lo suficientemente largos— ¡Te trajimos un montón de regalos! Papá pasó toda la noche envolviéndolos. 

— Eso es una mentira Richard, los envolvió Alfred, nuestro mayordomo.

Bruce entró a la casa detrás de su hijo y se apresuró a dejar en claro aquel punto, no quería que Clark tuviera una idea equivocada sobre sus intenciones.   
— ¿Ah, sí? Y si los envolvió Alfred entonces, ¿Por qué tienes una cintita en el dedo? ¡Te cortaste envolviendo los regalos, papá!

— Me corté abriendo unas cartas, Richard — Bruce puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo y trató de alejarlo de Clark, pero el niño escapó de su agarre y se escondió detrás del portentoso cuerpo del futbolista.

La risa del festejado evitó que Bruce decidiera tomar a su hijo por la fuerza para marcharse de vuelta a casa. Odiaba quedar en evidencia, pero amaba el sonido de aquella risa. 

— Bienvenido, estoy muy contento de que hayas decidido venir — Clark estrechó la mano de Bruce amistosamente— Invité a un par de amigos, espero que no te importe. 

— Es tu cumpleaños, desde luego que no me importa. Además, sabes que estoy aquí para concretar nuestro trato. El contrato está en el auto, más tarde podemos sentarnos a verificar las clausulas. ¿Leíste tu copia? Si tienes alguna inconformidad mis abogados están dispuestos a negociar. 

Clark sonrió de circunstancias— No tenemos que hablar de esto justo ahora ¿verdad? Me gustaría que disfrutaras la visita, hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo…— Dio un paso hacía Bruce y tocó suavemente la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha— Hace mucho que tú y yo no hablamos de cosas triviales. 

Bruce no retrocedió, pero apartó su mano.

— ¿Cómo el clima? 

— Si, como el clima — Se acercó un poco más, respiró de forma profunda para embriagarse del aroma varonil y delicioso del empresario. Y un grito estridente rompió la atmósfera. 

La aguda voz de Dick arrancó a Bruce de su lugar, se apresuró a seguir el sonido de su hijo temiendo que algo malo hubiera pasado con él. El futbolista lo siguió hasta el jardín. 

— ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡ERES BARRY ALLEN! ¡FLASH! ¡WOAH! — Dick volvió a gritar, más agudo y más alto que antes. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, totalmente inundados de la más pura emoción infantil. Su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de su respiración acelerada y superficial. 

Clark comenzó a temer que Dick sufriera un colapso debido a la emoción, pero Barry supo controlar el momento, con calma se inclinó hacía el niño, le despeinó el cabello con brusquedad y lo atacó con cosquillas.

— Así que tú eres el pequeño Richard Wayne ¿uhm? He escuchado que eres súper rápido. ¿Qué tal si jugamos una carrera? 

— ¡SI! 

Y echaron a correr alrededor del jardín. 

— Lamento decirte que Barry no lo dejará ganar. Yo soy su esposo y nunca me ha dejado ganarle, ni una sola vez. Hola soy Hal Jordan— El castaño ofreció su mano al recién llegado y recibió un apretón cordial como respuesta. 

—Bruce Wayne.

El cabello de Hal brillaba con los rayos del sol, su sonrisa abierta era de naturaleza conquistadora pero no tuvo ningún efecto sobre el serio empresario que vigilaba a su hijo corriendo como un cervatillo por todo el espacio disponible. Lo cierto era que Allen no parecía estarle dando ventaja a su hijo, pero era evidente que el corredor rubio estaba conteniéndose, mantenía su carrera al ritmo de Dick, lo dejaba adelantarse un par de centímetros y luego volvía a emparejarlo, por lo que el niño tenía que presionar más sus jóvenes piernas y asombrosamente, al final, Dick ganó.

Bruce le dedicó una mirada de suficiencia a Hal y se alejó de Clark y de él para ir hasta su hijo sonriendo. 

— Felicidades Richard, venciste a Barry Allen — lo tomó en brazos, besó su mejilla caliente y rosada y lo dejó de vuelta en el suelo para que pudiera seguir festejando su victoria. 

— ¿Viste eso Clark? — Con el corazón desbocado en el pecho Dick se acercó en busca del reconocimiento del hombre que era su más grande ídolo— ¿Crees que cuando sea grande pueda jugar en el equipo contigo y con Barry? 

— Cielos, ¡ya lo creo que sí!

— ¡Genial!

Clark puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Dick pero le dedicó una mirada cariñosa a Bruce. 

—Me siento profundamente indignado. A mí nunca me has dejado ganar — Hal se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó por la espalda para poder dejarle una triada de besos, en su nuca, detrás de su oreja y en su mejilla. 

— ¿Estás celoso? Dick es un niño adorable Hal. 

— Pero yo soy tu adorable esposo. Cocino para ti, lavo la ropa, tallo tu espalda en la ducha, te follo como un dios.

— ¡Hal! — Alarmado Barry se giró entre aquellos brazos para taparle la boca, luego, entre risas, lo besó— Te dejaré ganar la próxima vez. 

 

A pesar del carácter adusto y frío de Bruce Wayne, fue sencillo construir un ambiente agradable, Hal se había hecho cargo de la carne de las hamburguesas. Como Barry ganaba el dinero de la casa, él no tenía conflictos en hacerse cargo de las labores domésticas, así que durante años había perfeccionado el delicado arte de la cocina. Los cortes de carne escurrían jugosos sobre las brasas, la vocecilla de Dick sonaba como el trinó constante de una avecilla que no podía cerrar el pico, tenía a Barry totalmente preso en una conversación sobre los mejores lanzamientos de Clark y los mejores touchdowns de la temporada. Y del otro lado de la mesa, Bruce Wayne mordía su hamburguesa mientras Clark hacía su cuarto intento por obtener una conversación mediamente fluida. 

 

— ¿Está bien cocida la carne? 

— Me gusta el término medio. 

— ¿No está demasiado condimentada?

— No. 

Clark tomó una servilleta y se la acercó. 

— Aun tengo las tres anteriores Clark, si necesito una nueva yo mismo puedo tomarla. 

— Ah, si… claro — Dejó el papel de vuelta en su lugar y bajó la mirada hasta su plato, preguntándose en qué momento se había acabado ya su segunda hamburguesa. No recordaba haber estado haciendo otra cosa que no fuera mirar a Bruce y luchar contra su infranqueable barrera tratando de obtener su atención. Se había sentido de la misma forma en la escuela, la situación era prácticamente igual y al mismo tiempo, totalmente distinta. 

“¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan complicado?” 

Miró de nuevo a Bruce, estaba comiéndose una papa frita, la sostenía con su pulgar y su índice evitando ensuciar el resto de sus dedos o de su mano, era absurdo que tuviera tanta clase hasta para comer. Sin duda aquel hombre debía tener sangre aristocrática en las venas, todo su condenado ADN respondía a una naturaleza elegante, emocionalmente distante y Clark lo deseaba, deseaba ese ADN mezclado con el suyo entre las sabanas. 

— ¿Estás de acuerdo, Clark? 

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, había estado perdido en sus pensamientos años atrás en los recuerdos de la universidad y ahora todos estaban mirándolo, esperando una respuesta. 

— ¿Qué? — Miró confundido hacía Barry.

— Que si quieres jugar un partido de futbol en la playa. Ya sabes, porque tú amas el futbol y tienes ese bonito balón que te dejaron conservar por el super bowl de este año y además es tu cumpleaños y haremos cualquier cosa que tú quieras. 

La voz de Barry tenía una entonación extraña y Hal estaba mirándolo con mucha intensidad y de pronto, ¡Lo recordó! Había elaborado un plan junto a sus dos amigos para re conquistar a Bruce Wayne y la parte esencial se desarrollaría en un juego de futbol en la playa justo después de comer. 

— ¡Ah, sí! Sería muy divertido jugar un partido, pero me temo que a Bruce no le gusta el futbol —Miró a su invitado de honor que no parecía tener intenciones de ceder. 

— ¡Vamos papá, Yo seré de tu equipo! — Dick tenía las mejillas manchadas de salsa de tomate y a la imagen se sumaba su mirada suplicante. Aun así, Bruce trató de resistirse. 

— El juego no tendría balance, somos cinco personas. 

— Pero dos de ellos son profesionales así que yo propongo que seamos tres contra dos. Clark y yo en un equipo y Barry, Dick y tú en otro — Hal presionó.

— Si papá, vamos, por favor, ¿Si? 

El millonario apretó los labios sintiéndose coaccionado. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo aquello, las cosas parecían estar demasiado orquestadas. Estaba seguro que Clark Kent estaba planeando algo, pero no sabía el qué. 

— De acuerdo, juguemos. 

 

Sacaron una hielera con bebidas frías y la pusieron sobre la arena. Bruce se quitó los zapatos estilo mocasín para quedar descalzo igual que todos. El mar acariciaba la costa con olas gentiles que creaban una romántica espuma efervescente y momentánea. 

Había un par de gaviotas sobrevolando el agua, la luz del sol abrasaba, Dick y Bruce sin duda terminarían un poco bronceados. Clark no podía quitar la mirada de encima del empresario. Estaba ahí, a unos pasos, con la postura relajada mirando al horizonte y parecía el modelo de una portada de revista. 

— ¿Recuerdas el plan? — Barry se acercó a él y se recargó contra su brazo — Tenía un marcador de tinta negra en la mano.

— Ya no estoy tan seguro de querer hacer esto Flash. ¿Qué tal si lo hago enfadar? Él vino aquí porque básicamente desea mi firma en un papel — Clark comenzó a enterrar los dedos de su pie derecho en la arena— Tal vez lo nuestro ya no tiene futuro. 

— Oye, ¿Acaso no orquestaste todo ese asunto con su empresa solo para poder llegar a este punto? Ya estás aquí, la meta está frente a ti, pero nadie puede dar los últimos pasos por ti. ¿Ya no lo amas? 

Clark sintió que su corazón respondía aquella pregunta latiendo de forma ansiosa en su pecho. 

— Lo amo más que a nada. 

— Entonces, díselo — Barry le entregó en una mano el balón y en la otra el marcador negro. 

El plan era sencillo, Clark se tomó unos momentos para escribir en el balón. Cuando el partido comenzará, Barry correría en dirección a Bruce para atrapar el pase pero iba a hacerse a un lado, justo a tiempo para que Bruce atrapara el balón y pudiera leer la frase escrita. Entonces, Hal, Barry y Dick desaparecerían de la escena y Clark podría aprovechar una romántica puesta de sol para declararse. 

— ¿Qué pasa granjero? Vas a quedarte ahí mirando el balón o vamos a jugar — Wayne lo retó con la mirada y sin saberlo, alimentó el fuego de la determinación de Clark. 

Los equipos se dividieron y cada uno tomo posesión de su “campo”, el empresario emanaba una fuerte emoción competitiva. Para ser un hombre de oficina estaba en excelente forma y Clark recordaba que no le gustaba perder. Bueno, sin duda se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando el balón llegará a sus manos.   
El capitán de los meteoros de Metrópolis se preparó, Barry le hizo una señal, Hal ocupó su lugar bloqueando a Dick para impedir que el pequeño pudiera entorpecer la maniobra. Ante la segunda señal de Barry Clark sintió que su adrenalina subía de forma violenta, todos comenzaron a moverse, el hombre de Kansas retrocedió para ganar espació, su mano grande aferraba el balón sin problemas y su brazo estaba tenso debido al poder de sus músculos. 

Barry vio a su amigo lanzar el pase con la fuerza de un cañonazo, se quitó del camino no porque fuera parte del plan sino porque el balón llevaba demasiada velocidad. 

— Oh no.

— Diablos, no. 

Hal y Barry fueron testigos de la manera en que el poderoso lanzamiento dio directo y sin obstáculos en el centro de la cara de Bruce Wayne. 

Clark tenía el record como el lanzador más potente de todos los tiempos y acababa de noquear al hombre que trataba de reconquistar.   
-:-

Cuando Bruce abrió los ojos el cielo y el mar habían desaparecido, en cambio pudo distinguir un interesante color marfil en el techo de una habitación. Intentó sentarse y una mano lo detuvo, obligándolo a permanecer en la cama. 

— Tranquilo, no te muevas.

Clark lucía como si su madre acabara de morir, notó como le temblaba la mano con la que insistía en mantenerlo quieto, pero Bruce se lo sacudió de encima y se sentó. Al instante, lamentó haberlo hecho. Sentía la zona nasal y los pómulos totalmente adormecidos e inflamados, sus ojos liberaron un poco de lagrimeo a causa de la terrible sensación. 

— Oh dios mío, no llores, lo siento mucho. Fue mi culpa, soy un estúpido, no medí mi fuerza, no se supone que las cosas pasaran así. Bruce… no llores por favor —le tomó una mano y comenzó a besársela de forma devota y desesperada. 

— No estoy llorando, idiota —Apartó su mano malhumorado pero al ver de nuevo la angustia en el rostro del hombre de Kansas, se rio — Mis ojos lagrimean por la inflamación del golpe, no estoy llorando, no soy un niño. Quita ya esa cara — Le tocó la mejilla con su mano derecha y le jaló la comisura de la boca con su pulgar para obligarlo a sonreír— Estoy bien. Fue un accidente. 

— No lo fue.

Las palabras del futbolista provocaron que el empresario frunciera las cejas y gruñera. 

— ¿Me estás diciendo que me diste un balonazo en la cara a propósito, Kent?

— ¡No!— Aclaró de inmediato viéndose en un apuro— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Se levantó alejándose de la cama y volvió un instante después con el balón— Se supone que tú ibas a atraparlo— se lo dejó en el regazo de manera reverencial y aguardó con expectación 

Bruce lo tomó, no entendía del todo lo que Clark estaba tratando de hacer, examinó el balón levantándolo hasta la altura de sus ojos y de pronto distinguió letras pintadas en él. Las letras formaban una serie de palabras que formaban una frase: 

“Sigo enamorado de ti”

 

El silencio se volvió gobernante de la habitación y convirtió al par de hombres en sus súbditos. Sus miradas se encontraron bajó la luz rojiza del atardecer que se filtraba por la ventana, el susurro del mar entraba a raudales y era lo único que se revelaba contra el sórdido mutismo. La expresión de Bruce era ilegible, pero sus ojos… sus ojos estaban inundados de confusión.

— ¿De qué se trata esto? — Movió el balón para hacer referencia al mensaje en él. Se frotó los parpados y se puso en pie comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro. Inquieto— ¿Estás burlándote de mí? — Agitado, encaró a Clark, le empujó el balón contra el pecho y lo miró, frustrado. 

— ¡No! ¿Por qué siempre esperas lo peor de mí? — Clark atrapó su muñeca y lo mantuvo cerca de él— ¿Acaso no ves lo que estoy tratando de hacer? Hace años que solo he buscado la manera de acercarme de nuevo a ti — El balón rodó por el suelo mientras atrapaba la otra muñeca de Bruce y lo atraía hacía él hasta sentirlo chocar contra su pecho— Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti Bruce Wayne, lo estoy desde la universidad. Nunca pude sacarte de mi cabeza, tu recuerdo ha sido un tormento constante en mi vida, te llevo en la sangre como una droga de la que no puedo desintoxicarme. 

— Me comparas con algo tóxico —Habló entre dientes, levantó la cara y confrontó la mirada ardiente de aquel hombre cuya declaración se sentía como una llamarada, ardiente y violenta. 

— Para mí has sido algo tóxico durante años. 

— Entonces ¿por qué me deseas de vuelta? —Bruce le exigió aflojar el agarré sobre sus muñecas y cuando vio libres sus manos, las apoyó sobre el pecho amplió de Clark, dejando en claro que no pensaba apartarse— Dímelo granjero, si en todos estos años no he sido más que un tormento, ¿por qué insistes en buscarme? 

La sonrisa torcida que acudió a la boca de Clark le causo un estremecimiento— No me molestaría morir por satisfacerme de ti. 

La risa de Bruce llenó la habitación, exilió el regusto de silencio que aún rondaba las esquinas y demandó un beso de aquella boca. Quería volver a sentir un millón de fuegos artificiales en sus terminales nerviosas. El encuentro de sus labios fue violento y desesperado, volcaron en aquel beso la necesidad de aquellos años y se reconciliaron con el baile gentil y delicioso de sus lenguas. Clark se bebió los suspiros de Bruce. Sus corazones hicieron las paces cuando ambos se envolvieron en un abrazo y reposaron un momento, callados y tranquilos. 

— Siempre has sido un poco melodramático, Kent —Le habló mientras enredaba los dedos en su cabello. A pesar del dolor residual del golpe en la playa, Bruce se sentía mejor que nunca. Las manos de Clark estaban alrededor de su cintura. 

— Nunca me dejas opción, los métodos convencionales no parecen funcionar contigo —El deportista sonrió y volvió a mimarle la boca con un par de besos.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta de la habitación. Ambos hombres se apartaron uno del otro y miraron en aquella dirección. 

 

— Clark, estoy aquí afuera con Dick y Hal, ¿podemos pasar? — Barry abrió y se asomó— Lamentamos haber estado espiando — Al ver mirada escéptica de Bruce, se retractó—Bueno, honestamente no lo lamentamos —Empujó la puerta y entró seguido de Hal que llevaba un carrito sobre el que había un pastel con velitas de colores, encendidas. 

— ¡Papá! — Dick corrió a los brazos de Bruce— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Puedo decirle a mi amigo Jason que mañana te vas a casar con Clark?

Bruce negó mientras se reía. 

— No vamos a casarnos mañana, Richard.

El niño torció la boca descontento— ¿Nunca, ni en el futuro? 

El empresario prefirió no responder a aquello, pero intercambió una significativa mirada con el hombre que amaba. 

Pusieron el pastel en el centro de la habitación. Dick, Barry y Hal cantaron “cumpleaños feliz”. 

— ¡Ahora pide un deseo y apaga las velas!

Clark miró al niño con una sonrisa y asintió. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en desear un futuro donde Bruce y Dick formarán parte de su familia. Un futuro donde las heridas del pasado no tuvieran ningún tipo de poder.   
Con un soplido fuerte, apagó todas las velitas a la vez y recibió una ronda de aplausos. 

— Yo quiero esta fresa — Richard metió la mano al pastel. 

Mientras Barry y Hal negociaban por el bienestar de las fresas restantes, Bruce se acercó al festejado y le puso el balón de futbol en la mano. 

— Feliz cumpleaños, granjero — El empresario siguió de largo para ir al lado de su hijo. 

Clark miró la pelota, Bruce había escrito otro mensaje ahí. 

“¿Quieres casarte conmigo?” 

Epilogo.

Se despertó aquella mañana, muchísimo más temprano de lo usual. Hizo su primera visita al baño y encontró que aquel día lucía especialmente apuesto con su pijama de dinosaurios verdes, sin duda era gracias a la mascarilla de lodo que se había puesto el viernes en el jardín de la escuela junto con Jason. 

Se había preparado toda la semana para el gran día y finalmente la fecha había llegado. Richard desayunó un enorme tazón de cereal, tuvo que servírselo solo porque Alfred estaba ultimando los detalles del traje que usaría aquel día. Le causó gracia recordar la cara que había puesto Alfie cuando Bruce le había pedido que caminará a su lado por el pasillo de la iglesia. Al pobre hombre le habían ganado las lágrimas. 

Alfred no era el único que había llorado, Barry también lloraba mucho. Dick no comprendía por qué lloraban si todos estaban felices. El más feliz de todos era su papá, al menos su papá no lloraba. 

Al terminar su cereal bajó de un salto del taburete alto donde estaba sentado. Aprovechó el camino al cuarto de su padre para practicar la forma en que avanzaría por el pasillo con los anillos. La verdad era que ya había practicado toda la semana y cada vez le salía mejor, todo lo que tenía que hacer era imaginar que era un robot.   
Al llegar frente a la puerta de su padre, pegó la oreja a la madera para escuchar. No se oía ningún sonido en el interior, extrañado, abrió con cuidado.

— ¿Papá?

La cama estaba vacía, pero no le costó demasiado vislumbrar a su padre entre la semioscuridad del cuarto. Bruce estaba de pie frente a un perchero, parecía llevar horas contemplando aquel traje de tres piezas negro. La costura estaba hecha a mano, Dick nunca había visto un traje tan elegante y eso que su papá usaba un montón de trajes elegantes. 

A pesar de haberlo llamado, el adulto no pareció notar su presencia así que se acercó— Papá —Volvió a llamarlo mientras llegaba a su lado y se tomaba de su mano. 

Finalmente el contacto pareció arrancar a Bruce de sus pensamientos. 

—Richard, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás descalzo hijo? 

— Tú también estás descalzo —Dick puso su pequeño pie sobre el de su padre y luego lo retiró y sonrió. De forma abrupta se colocó frente al adulto y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que podía, pegó la cara a su vientre y luego lo miró, hacía arriba— Papá tú eres mi persona favorita en todo el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todas las personas que eligieron leer esta historia! Hemos llegado al final y espero que hayan disfrutado leyendola, tanto como yo disfrute al escribirla. 
> 
> Sus comentarios y kudos son siempre bien recibidos~


End file.
